This invention relates to a power door opening/closing apparatus arranged to open and close a door by a power of a motor.
A door such as a back door and a sliding door of a vehicle can be electrically opened and closed by a power door opening/closing apparatus, in addition to a manual operation. The power door opening/closing apparatus includes a motor, an output portion arranged to output a power of the motor, and a transmission mechanism arranged to transmit the power of the motor to the output portion. The power door opening/closing apparatus is provided to a vehicle body, or a door provided to the vehicle body to be opened and closed. The power door opening/closing apparatus moves the door in the open direction or in the close direction by the power outputted from the output portion.
For example, a patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-082019) discloses a power door opening/closing apparatus including electrical components such as an electromagnetic clutch arranged to switch a connection state in which a rotation of a motor can be transmitted to an output portion, and a disconnection state in which the rotation of the motor cannot be transmitted to the output portion, and a rotation sensor (which is not described in the patent document 1) arranged to sense a rotation of a transmission mechanism. The electromagnetic clutch is controlled by a control section. When the door is manually opened and closed, the electromagnetic clutch is switched to the disconnection state. Moreover, when the door is electrically opened and closed, the electromagnetic clutch is switched to the connection state. Furthermore, the rotation sensor senses an open position and a close position of the door, and an open direction and a close direction of the door by sensing the rotation of the transmission mechanism.